


Shut Me Up

by Zeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Bulges and Nooks, Celibacy, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Nook Eating, Sermon Practicing, Verbal Humiliation, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri is giving a sermon while Karkat is trying to get the mood going and he knows just how to make his elder change his tune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Me Up

“And so while the difference in the hemospectrum should be shown as a sense of pride, it should also be admitted as a way of freedom for all trolls. Everyone should be proud to be a certain blood type, the way that trolls are shunned or shown to be mutants while royal bloods control everything is just a way to make the lower cast of the spectrum feel ashamed.” Kankri was blabbing on about the justice of trolls, looking up at the ceiling and his arms crossing over his chest. As if the scene was the right place to start a conversation.

Karkat on the other hand was slowly starting to get frustrated by his elder’s talking, his hands gripping the flushed grey thighs and his mouth getting to work on making his mark between Kankri’s thighs before getting to the main course. Karkat had enough of his dancestor going on about things that shouldn’t be on his mind at a time like this and especially things that just ruins the mood he is trying to set. He was trying to do what most partners do; while Kankri was celibate, he could still do things with Karkat without penetration with a bulge such as going down on each other or use fingers to reach inside each other and fuck them just right to make them a shaking mess on the sheets.

Kankri was certainly spoiling the mood and Karkat finally snapped, lifting his head from those easily bruiseable thighs. “Could you talk about something, oh I don’t know, more bedroom like?” 

“What’s wrong? I have to learn my sermon without reading what I wrote. It shows how professional I am. Also, it should be spoken about because everyone needs a voice to this; it’s a serious matter, Karkat. I am off put by you lack of interesting but I shall continue because I know that many trolls need to hear about such things. As I was saying…” Resting his head on the bulky thigh, Karkat let out a huff of exhaustion; it wasn’t fun when Kankri went off in a tangent. He had thought about quitting now and leaving Kankri to his sermon when an idea popped into his head. 

He could just shut up those sermons with his talented techniques – well they were enough to make Kankri shut up before so why not now? – Kankri would always turn into a quivering heap on the bed, begging for more when Karkat got to work on his needy nook. 

With the idea festering until he couldn’t hold back anymore, Karkat leaned forward and licked a stripe up the folds of Kankri’s nook and kept his eyes up on his partner’s face. 

From the sudden change of pace, Kankri had paused for a moment to let out a shaky breath before starting up again. “No matter with newborn grubs of olden trolls who have been through the harshest of times, each troll shouldn’t be allowed to be culled in such a way, it’s simply cruel.” 

Well at least it got something out of him so he tried again, lapping at the nook and feeling the wetness appearing on his tongue. The taste of Kankri’s material had always been Karkat’s sweetened desert and so he got to work with dipping his tongue where the delicious nectar is leaking. 

“So… So you see, ahem. Blood casts should be equal and… and should get equal rights for everything that should need requiring such as nutrients and spoor slime for their recoopercoons.” Kankri was wearing thin, his breathing had picked up pace and he was beginning to forget what he had memorized for so long. Karkat was delighted by his plan of distraction and so dug his tongue between the folds of Kankri’s nook and slurps up the prematerial. 

By now in life, due to his celibacy, Kankri had decided that his bulge wasn’t needed and so over the long years he had trained his brain to not let it escape the sheath. Due to the bulge being dormant for so long, the entrance of the sheath was a very sensitive place and Karkat knew just how to please it. He used one finger to gently run up and down the sheath before poking the entrance of it, dipping the tip of his fingers into the sheath to touch the inner walls. He knew it was an extremely sensitive area for Kankri, also the fact that it slightly triggers him with the possibility that his bulge might come out if touched. Karkat was careful, almost wary as he fingers the slick entrance of the sheath. 

“A-And furthermore… Mm…” The sermon was slowly sinking into the abyss of the unknown as Kankri wallowed in the pleasure between his legs. Karkat was almost perfect with his way of distracting his partner but the fact that the preacher didn’t tell anyone about; Kankri secretly loves it when Karkat shuts him up like this. Loves feeling the hot and wet heat of Karkat wriggling and lapping at his most private area. Only he would let Karkat do this to him.

Meanwhile, Karkat’s tongue was getting tired and while he didn’t want to stop giving the other pleasure, the bulge between his own legs was making its show by straining the front of his trousers. It was uncomfortable to say the least and he wanted Kankri to help him out too even if he wasn’t going to touch him.  
Fuck his tongue making his jaw ache.

Changing tactics, a whimper escaped Kankri’s mouth when Karkat stopped and pulled away, only to start suckling and licking on the sensitive sheath. It wasn’t unpleasant, more unfamiliar; the feeling of the slippery entrance was alien to Karkat’s tongue and in turn, it made him curious to explore more. He had only touched Kankri’s sheath with his fingers before so he wanted to know how far it would take for Kankri to beg for more.

Of course he wasn’t going to leave that tasty treat all alone, he had enough material on his finger to slip it right into the nook, stopping at the knuckle to let Kankri adjust to the small penetration. It was enough to make Kankri arch off the bed and cling to the sheets. “G-Goodness that’s…”

“Mm…” Karkat knew by the response that sucking on his sheath wasn’t unwelcomed. He starts off slow; letting Kankri get used to the feeling before getting to work, moving his finger in and out of his nook while bobbing his head up and down on the twitching sheath. He swallowed the prematerial that seeped into his mouth and hummed softly to let the vibrations work it’s magic on Kankri’s sheath.

It seemed to get a delicious reply; the sheets had gotten gripped by desperate hands. “Oh yes, yes that’s… That’s perfect, keep going.” 

Obeying the plead, Karkat hummed once more and slipping another finger into the slippery nook, rubbing them against the inner walls of Kankri, by now his hand was soaked and Kankri’s nook was clenching around his digits with every thrust they made. He knew from past experiences that Kankri wouldn’t last much longer.  
Even when his hand was starting to cramp up, he kept going; pumping his fingers in deep and curling them up so they would brush the long forgotten bulge on the other side of the thin nook walls. While moving his fingers, his tongue was poking the entrance of the sheath and slipping just the tip inside to taste at the virgin bulge, gulping down the material that was desperate to escape. 

Kankri was almost delirious with the sensations; everything was so new to him. Yes, he and Karkat had played with his nook before but never his sheath in his much intensity. It was driving him mad. He lifted his legs up on Karkat’s shoulders, almost squeezing his head between the thick thighs as he clung to the sheets in hope that he won’t climax too early. Of course Karkat was trying his hardest to make sure his elder came bucket loads and so fucked his fingers in deep to the core, hitting that spot inside Kankri with repetitive force to make him writhe and squirm in need. “Karkat, stop! It’s not going to take… Much longer… If you keep doing that!”

The chuckle that Karkat let out reverberated up Kankri’s sheath, the tinging in his lower stomach just snapped and gave way; the material spewed out his nook, covering Karkat’s hand. Some even oozed out of his sheath which Karkat gladly sucked up with delight and swallowed thickly before pulling away from the sensitive entrance. 

Kankri was riding out his orgasm, twitching and muscles tensing. He had pins and needles in his fingers from holding onto the sheets tightly for so long. He let go and breathed out a shaky sigh before gasping in shock as Karkat’s fingers began to move again, he could feel three fingers now in his quivering nook, making obscene wet noises that made his toes curl and him throw his head back in oversensitivity. “Kar…! Hhn!” 

Karkat wasn’t finished yet, while pumping his fingers in Kankri’s nook, disturbing the clenching nook from its climax. He unzipped his trousers which by now had a reddening wet patch in the front of his trousers, pulling out his bulge. The slimy tentacle was curling around his hand as he gave it a much needed squeeze and fuck that felt good. 

Stroking his bulge and fucking Kankri with his fingers, Karkat had a nice view of Kankri’s face. The elder trolls hadn’t thought he would be going to have multiple orgasms, biting his lip to stop the pathetic moans from escaping into the open where Karkat was giving him a sly smirk. “What’s the matter? Aren’t you going to discuss the equality of trolls? I’d want to hear it mor when you’re like this; those moans disrupting while youre trying to speak seriously. This is what you want isn’t it? Someone to shut you up and treat you like this, keep you coming and coming and coming. Soon you’ll be so sensitive you’ll beg me to stop.”

A wail of a plead ripped from Kankri’s throat, he was holding onto the bars of the headboard, grinding his hips down onto Karkat’s fingers; when Karkat spoke like this, it always flipped a switch in Kankri’s mind that turned him on and made him a bucket slut. He would whine for more and beg Karkat harder, faster, give me more. If he wasn’t getting enough, he would even fuck his hips back to whatever Karkat was doing to him at the time. 

“What are you, Kankri? What do you want?” His hand was really starting to cramp up but it didn’t stop his movements from going faster, plunging dep in Kankri’s nook and using the material as lubricant to speed up his finger fucking. Kankri was almost delirious, shaking his head and rolling his hips, wanting more of that intense pleasure, the trilling echoing in his throat was music to Karkat’s ears.

“Please, let me do it, do, feels good! Make me feel good please please please!” Licking his lips, he looked down at Karkat’s fingers stuffed in his nook and clenched more, his legs legs tensing. “Getting close, please Karkat please!”

“I asked you a question; what are you?” He wouldn’t let Kankri climax without completely humiliating him first, he didn’t force Kankri to curse but sometimes he just got lucky. The sloppy sounds coming from Kankri’s nook was bringing him closer to his own edge, humping his hand and squeezing his bulge. 

“I’m a… I’m… B-Bucket… A bucket… Please give me more!” Kankri was almost crying with need, panting heavily into the air as the heady noises of slicking wet sounds echoed in the room, Karkat wasn’t cruel and was already far too gone to tease anymore. He pushed his fingertips into the soft spot inside Kankri’s nook, feeling it clench and ripped as he climaxed for the second time, creating a puddle on the bed where his material spurted. Pulling his fingers out to kneel, pumping his bulge until it squirted over those luscious thighs, gasping out a moan of release.

It was quiet in the room, only panting as the two looked at each other, both coming down from their orgasms. Karkat wiped his fingers on the already ruined sheets and laid down next to his elder, making sure not to lay in the puddle of slowly cooling material. “Had fun?”

“You made a fool out of me again and what’s worse, you interrupted my sermon and now I have to start from the beginning again.” Karkat groaned in exasperation, too exhausted to fight the long speech of impending doom.


End file.
